The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The use of LEDs and light strips are frequently used in lighting systems. However, light systems frequently need to be mounted on variety of surfaces, at a variety of angles, and directed to provide lighting to a variety of areas. Furthermore, lighting systems often have difficulty integrating both LED strips and control systems within small lighting systems used in confined spaces. Additionally, electrical adapters are frequently used for lighting systems. However, prior art electrical adapters are often complicated and difficult to manufacture, involving several different parts to electrically adapt LED strips to normal electrical wires.